Getting Even
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Ginny is trying to sleep in. But a boot, the sun and a green eyed, bespectacled man are not letting her. And just when she thought her day, couldn't get worse, it does. Or does it?


Today is my birthday (I'm 23), and I hit my one year mark for being on Fanfiction dot net, yesterday! Woo Hoo! Cake and stories all around! **A/N:** Fred is alive in this.

-Misty

For my husband Gene.

Because being away from each other over a year, really does suck.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was momentarily blinded by the early morning, summer sun. I groaned and rolled over, cursing the sun under my breath for being an early riser. I pulled my pillow from under my head and put it over my face, desperately trying to block out the bright light. After a few minutes I realized this wouldn't work; as the bloody sun was still trying to blind me. I groaned again, and threw my pillow across my room, in fury.

_Can't a girl sleep in, in bloody peace?_

I threw back my duvet, and jumped out of bed; glaring at the open window the whole time. I walked up to it and wrenched the curtains together. I nodded in satisfaction, and began walking back to my bed. But to tell you the truth, I'm not the most alert person in the mornings, so I was half ass paying attention to where I was walking. So of course I didn't see the boot that was directly in my path.

And of course, if you don't see something that is directly in your path, you typically trip on it.

And well, that's just what I did.

I fell back; flailing arms and all, and landed with an almighty crash.

"OUCH! Son of a—"

I rubbed my backside, and began glaring at the boot, that caused my unappreciated accident.

Stupid boot, I hope who ever wears it next has smelly feet. But then I realized it was in fact _my_ boot, and that made me swear once more. I got up, grabbed my boot, threw it across the room, and flopped back on my bed.

Maybe now I could get back to sleep.

Then again, maybe not.

There was a knock at my door followed by, "Ginny are you alright?"

I groaned once more; some bloody force, in this bloody universe has it in for me today. Can't I just sleep in!?

I threw back my duvet, got up, walked across the room and threw my door open; expecting one of my git faced brothers. But instead I found myself face to face with Harry; who jumped back at the use of force I used to open my door. I had made up a swear word, on my way from my bed to the door. Anger seems to enable a person to be more creative in the swear word department. Especially a sleep deprived one. But I found myself not blurting it out.

"Sorry" I said quickly; apologizing for my assault on my door. "I thought you were Ron. "

He nodded. "Are you alright? I heard a crash."

"Fine" I said. "I just tripped."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Errrr…alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

We stood there for a moment looking at each other, in silence. An uncomfortable silence.

Now I know that you were expecting me and Harry to rush back in each other's arms after the Final Battle. But we didn't. To tell you the truth, we kind of just went our separate ways; kind of. I mean, we were still around each other, but with rebuilding, me going back to school, Harry becoming an Auror, we really didn't have time to work on what our relationship was. We just became friends and left it at that. I haven't really seen him much over the last several months. I just passed my seventh year last month, and with him working, we've only gotten to see each other at Sunday lunch, which of course takes place, with the rest of my family in attendance; so no time to talk there.

But even though we have this 'Silent agreement,' I still think he's hot.

What? We did in fact date. Plus I remember how good he is at snogging.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just be going."

"Why are you in pajamas?" I blurted out.

I was confused. Harry had his own flat (That he shared with Ron), and I knew he wouldn't come over in his night things.

"Oh. I errrr…stayed the night. I came over late last night with Ron; We ended up getting tired, so I just stayed in Fred and George's old room. Ron stayed in his; he already left though."

I had gone to bed early last night; Guess that's why I didn't see him.

"Oh…okay" I said. "Well I'll see you later." And with that, I quickly closed the door and leaned back on it.

To tell you the truth, it was becoming harder and harder to talk with Harry. No not because I disliked him or anything. Actually it's the complete opposite.

I still fancy him. (Big shocker there)

But the problem is, I don't know if he feels the same way. He only says small sentences in front of me, and a lot of times I'll duck out of the room when he enters it. When I was at school it was easier, as we didn't see each other at all.

I groaned once more, but this time in frustration.

I knew there was no getting back to sleep now. So I went to my closet and took out something to wear. I then pulled out some knickers and a bra from my chest of drawers, grabbed my bathrobe and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I stopped on the second landing, pulled a towel form the cupboard, climbed the rest of the stairs, and finally reached the bathroom.

And here is where my day went from bad to worse. (But I bet you were suspecting that, seeing as how my day was going so far)

I opened the door, walked in, and just as I was slamming the door I heard. "NO! Don't— " _Slam _–" close the door." The rest of the sentence trailed off.

I jumped in surprise and wheeled around to see Harry getting up off the floor. "Please tell me you have your wand with you!?" He asked in a panic.

"No." I was again confused. And why in the hell was he sitting on the floor?

"Shite" He said.

"Why……" I started, but Harry answered my half asked question.

"The door is locked-"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well just turn the lock and unlock it—"

"-by magic." He finished.

I gasped. "WHAT!?"

I turned around and began pulling on the doorknob.

I twisted and twisted, but the damn thing would not give way. I went to plan B, and began banging on it and screaming for help.

"That won't work." Harry told me.

I stopped my attack on the door and faced him. "Why?"

"For one, we're the only ones here because your Mum and Dad are out, and two, I think there's a silencing charm on the door."

"Silencing charm? How do you know that?" I wondered.

"Did you hear me pounding on the door five minutes ago?"

"No"

"Well there you go."

Just freaking great, I'm locked in a damn bathroom. I want to know who bloody did this! I swear to Merlin, as soon as I find out who did it, I'm going to Bat bogey Hex them to hell! Well after I get my wand, that is.

"Do you know who was here earlier?" I asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and then said. "Fred and George woke me up this morning. They said something about needing something from their old room. Then—"

But I cut him off when I screamed in fury. "Fred and George were here!?"

Harry nodded his head.

The bastards, I know this is payback from when I locked them in their flat last week. I knew I shouldn't have done that.

I knew my face was turning purple because it was heating up; not a good thing, that.

Harry must have thought so too, because he told me to sit down and take a few breaths. I did as he asked, and then asked him. "What are we going to do?"

He sat on the edge of the bath. "We'll just have to wait for someone to let us out."

I nodded. "Then we'll plot our revenge; which will lead to Gred's ultimate demise."

Harry snorted.

"I'm not kidding." I told him seriously.

"I know you're not. And I'll be more than happy to assist in whatever you have cooked up, because I'm missing an important meeting."

"And I'm…..well I'm not really missing anything, since I didn't have practice today. But still, I'm sure I'm missing something.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "So…how is that going? Errr…Quidditch I mean."

I stared at him, this was the most conversation, me and him had shared in months.

"Great." I said.

We went silent. The air between us was getting stuffy, and I knew something was about to be said about our pervious relationship. I know he has been avoiding the subject just like I have, but Harry is a noble bloke, and I'm sure it is getting the best of him. But I'm stubborn, and even though I still fancy him, I can avoid this subject forever, and I know I can still do it, even though I'm locked in a small room with him.

"Ginny I—" But I cut him off.

"Let's play a game." I nodded enthusiastically.

"A game?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes, let's play that _you spy_ game, you told me about. It'll help time go by faster."

"You spy? Don't you mean _I spy_?"

"Yes, that's the one. I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something blue."

Harry took a breath, and began looking around the room.

He looked back at me. "A towel?"

"Correct. You're go."

* * *

And we went back and forth like that for three bloody hours. By now, both of us were laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I spy with my little eye something white."

I could see Harry rolling his eyes, with my peripheral vision. "The ceiling?"

"Right you are."

Once again Harry rolled his eyes. "You've did that one twice already."

"Well we're running out of things to spy." I retorted.

"This game is rubbish anyway." And with that Harry got up and sat on the bath.

"You didn't think that an hour ago, when you made me look for something red and shiny for thirty minutes." I told him.

"It's not my fault, that you couldn't figure out that it was your hair."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Well it's not like I can see the top of my head easily, and besides, my hair looks like rubbish."

"I don't know." began Harry. "I like it when it's messy."

He smiled and pointed between the two of us. "I've missed this."

Damn. We're getting back to that subject that I don't want to discuss.

"I'm hungry." I said suddenly. Actually I really was; I had eaten an early dinner last night.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Not much we can do about that, unless you want to eat soap."

I turned my head and looked at the little bar on the edge of the sink.

I wonder if it has any nutritional value?

Probably not, but we'll leave the soap as a last resort. I don't know how long my git brothers are planning on leaving us in here, but I hope it's not so long that we do have to resort to soap eating, just to live.

I really don't think they will leave us in here that long. Because for one, I know they fear Mum, and they know she will throttle them with their own tongues for leaving us in here so long that we had to resort to soap eating.

So I don't think it'll come to soap eating, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sorry. I remember when Mum washed out my mouth with the stuff for swearing. It tasted like water from a Grindylow tank. Not that I know what that tastes like.

"No thanks." I told him.

We fell silent once more.

Until……..

"Ginny…."

I cut him off once more."How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Oh. Errrr….I don't know." He furrowed his eye brows. "Are you going to let me finish, or are you going to keep changing the subject?"

"I am not changing the subject!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Are too!"

I glared at him, got up and began pacing the room. Which equaled to me walking from the sink to the toilet, which is not really pacing at all if you think about it. The trip is quite small compared to regular pacing.

I looked back at him. "I am not changing the subject. I'm merely talking of other things."

"Which is changing the subject." He retorted.

"No it is not. You have not officially brought up a subject, so there for, how could I change it, if a subject has not been established.

Harry looked impressed by my analysis. But he drove on. "Well if you would let me finish, I would establish the subject."

It was coming, so I tried to stall again. "Want to play I spy again? I'm sure there are a few things we missed."

"_Ginerva." _He simply said my name, but from his tone I could tell that he no longer wanted to do this back and forth thing.

"Alright!" I finally said, and I sat down waiting for him to speak.

"Why have you been avoiding me the past few weeks?"

"I haven't" I said.

"Oh yea? Well why did you hide under the table when I came over last Sunday."

"You saw that?"

"Ya"

"Oh…Well I was looking for something."

"For twenty minutes?"

"It was small, and blended in with the floor."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you keep doing that, they're going to get stuck." I told him.

He drove on. "You can't avoid talking about _us_ forever."

"Us!?" I asked, astonished. "What us? There hasn't been an _us_ in over a year!"

"Which is why we need to talk about it, and now seems the perfect time, since neither of us can hide under a table."

I glared at him. "I was not hiding." I said simply.

Harry got off his perch, on the side of the bath, and sat down in front of me. "What happened?" I could tell that he was being completely serious, and I knew this was no time for bullshit.

"I'm not really sure." I told him. "We just sort of went our separate ways, didn't we?"

Harry picked at the lace that was on his trainer. "I guess we did. But why did we?"

I breathed in a gush of air. "It was easier that way, I think. You weren't yourself for months afterwards, then I left for school, you became an Auror—" I let my sentence trail off.

Harry shifted his knees; I could literally see the cogs in his head turning. "But what about now? What's stopping us now?"

I mentally exploded. There was nothing stopping us now. Harry was back to his old self for the most part, I was out of school. We were both of age; not that, that had anything to do with it. "Errrrr….well….nothing, I guess."

His black eye lashes flew up, to look at me. "So…we agree?"

"I think so."

"Do you want to give it another go?" He asked.

"_It_ meaning?" I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

Harry took in a breath and ruffled his hair. "You of all people should know that I'm rubbish with girls."

Oh this was too fun.

"_It_ meaning _us_, together, dating."

I smiled at him. "I think we can do that."

"Really?"

"Yep."

There was another moment of silence, well it was silent until I broke out in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

I toned down my laughing for a bit, and said. "Do you remember that time, after my Charms class, that Ron's almost caught us snogging?"

Harry grinned. "Yes."

Okay so what had happened, was, me and Harry found ourselves a deserted corridor. We spent the better part of twenty minutes, sitting on a bench, talking, and then eventually snogging. Well, some minutes later, we heard Ron's enraged voice. Both of us froze, Harry recovered first, dived his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cloak; pulling it over us. I kid you not, three seconds later; Ron rounded the corner, with Hermione behind him, screeching at him to leave us alone. The two of them stood there, right in front of us, for ten full minutes, before they finally left. It was all me and Harry could do to bite back our laughter. Thank Merlin, neither one of them fancied a sit down; they would have gotten a big surprise.

"That was fun, wasn't it? I'll never forget Ron's face, when he finally found us in the library, two feet apart, and we told him we had been there the whole time."

"Priceless." Harry said bubbling over in laughter, he finally straightened his self up and got a serious look again. "I'm sorry." He said.

I was confused. "For what?"

"For leaving you like I did."

"Harry." I said calmly. "You had to do it—"

"No I didn't. You ended up getting caught in it anyway, maybe if I had just asked you to…I don't know, wait."

I snorted. "_You?_ Ask someone to wait for you? Harry I hate to tell you this, but you're not good, at being selfish. It doesn't suit you."

Harry snorted.

"Besides what do you think would have happened to me, if I had to deal with my boyfriend being out there, doing Merlin only knows what, instead of the guy that left me?"

Harry sighed. "Gotten yourself hurt."

I nodded. "Or gotten you hurt. I figured that out, the first time Crabb used the Cruciatus curse on me." Harry's eyes widened, but I continued. "While I was laying there, for some reason, all I could think of was you. Then after it was over with, and I was lying in my bed, I thought about what you would have done if you had been there, or found out about it." I shrugged my shoulders. "It was better the way you did it."

"I really am sorry." He told me.

I shifted my knees, stood on them, and put my arms around his shoulders. "Show me how sorry you really are."

And with that, we snogged. Even after all this time, he still knew how to properly snog. It was sweet, it was bliss, it was Sweet Merlin, Dumbledore's socks, Holy Hippogriffs all in one.

Then it was interrupted.

By three distinct _Pop's._

I let go of Harry and rushed over to the tiny bathroom window. I had to shift my head to the side a bit to properly see out of it and when I did, my face contorted in rage.

It was Fred, George and Ron.

"I swear to Merlin, I'm going to kill them!"

Harry hopped up. "Ginny calm down, if you kill them, I'll have to arrest you. And what will I think if my _girlfriend_ is in Azkaban?"

I smirked at him. "I could get off." I told him. "I read that somewhere in the United States, Texas I believe, a pregnant woman got off for killing her husband; she got temporary insanity because her lawyer blamed it on the hormones. So there for, I bet I could find a good law Wizard that could blame their death's on their own stupidity; holding me hostage and all."

Harry looked stunned. "Remind me to never piss you off."

I ignored him. "I'm still gonna get them." I looked around the bathroom for weapons, as neither Harry nor I had wands, and that's when I saw my bathrobe.

I smiled in delight. "Harry?" He looked at me. "If you want to be even with me, for breaking things off in the first place, play along with me."

He looked at me. "Just play along with me, alright?" He nodded; but he looked scared at the same time, and rightfully so. He knew I could be hell on two feet.

I pulled back the shower curtain, turned the water as hot as it would go, and turned the shower on. Hot steam immediately began pouring in the small bathroom; I then closed the curtain.

"Oh no!" He said. "I know where this is going. Ron will kill me!"

"Just sit on the edge of the bath."

He shook his head.

I stared him down, if one looks at a person long enough, they can relay a complete death threat, including, time, place and how, without uttering a single word.

Apparently he got the message, because he sat down, and I joined him.

We sat there in front of the shower, and I was trying with all my might not to giggle at the thought of me and Harry pretending to be in the shower together. By now the bathroom was completely full of thick steam and I could hear the three of them coming up the stairs; then finally they were in front of the door.

"I bet she's throwing a wobbly." It was one of the twins.

"I bet she's throwing stuff." It was the other one……I think.

"And I bet she's going to rip out you tongues for locking her in there." That was Ron; I always knew I liked him.

"Gin-Gin? How's your day been so far?" I heard the twins laugh.

Bastards.

Then I heard one of them cast the spell, to take off the silencing charm, and that's when I set my plan in to motion.

"Harry can you do my back?" I said it rather loud, and I knew they heard me, because one of them dropped their wand. I could just imagine all three of them right now; mouths hanging open and all.

I nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Sure, hand me your cloth." He said.

"Thanks that feels great!"

I covered my mouth, to keep from laughing, and I could see Harry smiling. Well I could kind of see him smiling; the steam was rather thick.

There was absolute silence, coming from the other side of the door.

Well it was silent until….

"I'LL EFFIN KILL HIM!!"

I didn't know Ron, could get that angry. Bless him.

The three of them moved as one, they opened the door and charged in.

All at the same time, so they got caught in the door frame and fell right at our feet. With the sudden gust of wind from the open door, the steam began to billow out, and all three of them got a view of me and Harry sitting a foot apart, clothed, dry, and glaring at them.

I reached back, shut off the water, and began glaring at them once more.

"Just what in the bloody hell, do you think you are doing!?" I screeched.

They fumbled around and stood up, and I looked up to face them.

I yelled at them for a quarter of an hour.

I finally finished my speech with. "And you're lucky Harry got locked up as well! Because if he didn't, I wouldn't have had anyone to talk me out of KILLING you, a little while ago!"

They looked down right scared, Harry did too. I figured he thought he was dating a mad woman.

I stomped my foot and yelled at them once more. "AND FURTHER MORE….." All three of them blanched and braced themselves.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"What?!"

"Thank you." I repeated.

They looked down right confused.

"Thank you, because if you hadn't plotted to lock me in the bathroom, me and Harry would still be sulking, and not together. But we're together now, and I just want to thank you."

I walked over to the mirror and wrote in the steam that had collected there. Me 1 Harry 0.

I winked at Harry and then said. "We had a lovely time, while we were locked up together. We played this wonderful game that Harry taught me, that involves—" I stopped there and smiled. "Well let's just say it was fun." I then pulled the strings on my pajamas and tied them in a bow.

I turned on my heel, and walked out, and as I did I heard three cries of outrage and one protest of innocence.

Yep Mr. Potter, now we're even.

* * *

This is somewhat based on a true story. I'll let you figure out which part. ;)


End file.
